Optoelectronic devices can be, e.g., solar cells or organic light-emitting devices. A plurality of light-emitting layers are arranged one on top of the other in organic light-emitting devices to achieve high luminous densities on large surfaces. By stacking the light-emitting layers one on top of the other, the required current densities are reduced approximately by half with the component efficiency being retained. Arranged between the light-emitting layers is typically a charge-generating layer stack, a so-called Charge Generation Layer (CGL). During operation of the organic light-emitting device, electron-hole pairs are generated and separated at the CGL and the electrons and holes are made available to the adjoining organic light-emitting layers. A CGL permits stacking of two light-emitting layers one on top of the other. This means that the CGL permits an electrically serial connection of two light-emitting layers deposited one on top of the other. A charge-generating layer stack (CGL) between two light-emitting layers thus comprises a plurality of partial layers. These partial layers of a multi-layer charge generation layer have thus far been deposited by vaporization of the materials in a vacuum and this is associated with a high level of process complexity and high costs.
Therefore, it could be helpful to provide a method of producing an optoelectronic device with, proportionally speaking, a low level of process complexity and low costs. It could also be helpful to provide an optoelectronic device having improved properties.